


It's just me and you.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming In Pants, Crying, Emotions, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jeremy low-key being gross, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Underage Smoking, discussing past situations, make shift sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ughdhhsdsjsomething that's not Angsty, how surprising.





	It's just me and you.

**Author's Note:**

> ughdhhsdsj  
> something that's not Angsty, how surprising.

Smoke curled between Jeremy and Michael, the two sitting close to each other, window open, towel wedge tightly between the crack in Jeremys door, keeping the weed filled air within the shared room.  
The brunette adjusted himself, furthering his body to sink further into the bean bags the two shared, letting out a soft sigh between his smoked lips, earning him a disgusted look from Michael.  
"I can't believe your like this" Michael huffed, standing up, softly kicking the plastic beaded bag a few inches away from his friend, who only laughed in reply, "i didn't think you'd notice. The smell of the joint is pretty strong" the other gleamed, a bit to proud of his disgusting actions.  
Michael brought his rolled Joint close to his face, inhaling sharply, letting the scent of the plant burn it's scent into Michael's nostrils, cleansing his nose of the smell that leeched around Jeremy, who had thrown himself into a fit of giggles. Eye's red and beginning to water. His giggling turning into juvenile laughter over basically nothing. Although, Michael couldn't blame the other, as disgusting as his actions where, he'd remember back when they where both kids, and how Jeremy's own mother would so much as to hit him if he ever expressed rude or disgusting bodily functions while in her presence, always causing the blue eyed boy to cry.  
Always running away, panicking over something stupid as a normal body function. And Michael would have to comfort the other. He remembered holding the blue eyed boy close to his body, rocking the other, petting through his messy curled hair, as he spoke soft reassurances to the othrr young boy. 

He watched quietly as the other came down from his laughing fit, Michael taking his own time to finish the rolled kush between his pointer and middle finger. He watched through the hazy smoke, the other begin to regain himself, still sputtering out little giggles every so often, blunt long forgotten in the shared ash tray Michael had made back in first grade. Who even thought that was a good idea in the first place. Letting starry eyed first graders make their mommy's and daddy's ash trays.  
Again, Michael shook that thought from his mind, finding it in him to move back to his original spot next to Jeremy, who had let his upper body fall back against the cushioned bag of plastic, his head dangling just a few inches from the floor, his messy moppy hair flopping itself against the floor.  
Michael analyzed the others boy's face like he always did. Every time Jeremy lolled hid body back, Michael would stare. Eye's darting all over the pale boys face. He knew Jeremy hated his own face. How it was "to pale" with to many pimples, littered with acne scars and freckles. He knew Jeremy would trade his face in for a perfect smoothed face. No matter how many skin products he used. It's like he was destined to be a greasy boy. 

Michael also knew that Jeremy was jealous of his face. How soft and smooth Michael's face was. How he didn't have a single pimple or imperfection on his face. He let the thought of Jeremy faking a soft smile for Michael whenever they'd discuss acne and freckles, Jeremy's face almost always flaming up whenever the spotlight landed on him. 

Michael inhaled, watching as Jeremy's face started to change colours, the blood making it's way to the paler boy's head, causing his cheeks to deepen its colour, and the boys forehead change.  
He watched as the other sat up, dazed.  
Biting his saliva covered lips, Michael watching through finger smudged lenses, how Jeremy's top teeth scraped across his bottom lip. Watching as his gaze landed on the pale boy's hands, fiddling with his ratted cardigan sleeve. The sleeve worn from Being picked at so much. Probably due to Jeremy's abnormal amounts of anxeity.  
Michael watched as Jeremy parted his lips, drinking in the boys words.  
"I want to.. touch you, Michael" watching as that cherry red filled Jeremy's cheeks once more. Hesitant, he moved closer to the pale boy, letting his free hand discard of his blunt, grabbing ahold of Jeremy's right hand with his left, guiding the trembling brunettes hand over his stomach and placing it atop his groin. It didn't take much time, before Michael groaned, expertly watching as Jeremy kneeded the palm of his hand over Michael's growing erection. Another breath came from the blushing boy, sweat producing, rolling down the boys face, mouth agape, but no words falling from his parted lips. Nothing but an open o. As he was in ah of being able to roll the heal of his hand over another boy's member. 

Michael watched as the lankier boy begin to speed his hand, loosely getting distracted by the other boys growing erection. Michael breathed softly, pushing his leg up against Jeremy's bean bag, his socked foot making it's way up and over to Jeremy's clothed erection, hearing small mewls and whines fall effortlessly from Jeremy's mouth. Michael watched the other boy. Watching how he shifted almost uncomfortably around the bean bag.  
And that was all he needed, seeing as only thirty seconds went by between the two, of rubbing his foot against Jeremy's cock, watching a damp spot form against the boys pants. Watching Jeremy's expression. How lust covered his face. Seeing how even in his short stamina period, how relieved he looked. Seeing how the lump in his pants began to fade away, only to make it's appreance a few moments later, excited from his owners actions, quacking his hand, rolling it over Michaels bulge. More lust filled groans and whines filled the heated air between the two boys, Jeremy softly bucking back into Michaels clothed foot, begging. begging to cum again. of course, like his first round, he only lasted a few moments, spilling into his messed jeans, a long whine ripping from the boys throat. Michael grinned, keeping his composure for only a few more seconds, before leaning closer to the boy, his kneading slowed, panting, breathless. The darker skinned boy groaned softly, pulling the paler boy onto his lap, letting his clothed erection rub gingerly across Jeremy's covered ass, watching again as the boys cock, relentlessly, sprang back to life, due to Michael's friction. "Michael, Micha, a-ah Michael" Jeremy moaned, grounding himself further on Michael's erection, letting a messy moan of a sob escape through his lips. Michael just hummed, starting a lazy thrust of his hips, curving into Jeremy, who, in response, threw his head back, crying. Moaning mixing with his cries. "Mm, Michael i-" Jeremy's breath hitched, pressing his chest against Michaels, his member straining against his semen soaked trousers, more tears spilling down his pale face, begging Michael. Pleading through broken sobs and moans. "P- please, please please" Jeremy sobbed, his head rubbing uncomfortably the sticky substance, giving the boy friction to thrust into the wet environment he'd created in his boxers. "please, what?" Michael hummed, a touch of cockiness lacing the Filipinos voice, mentally savoring the moans spilling lewdly from the boys throat, watching as the pale boy thrust into himself. "I- in me" Jeremy gasped, running his trembling hands over Michaels curves. "in you?" Michael repeated, pulling his hand over Jeremy's erect cock, rolling the palm of his hand over Jeremy's sensitive head, picking softly at the boy's copper zipper, watching as the needy boy thrust into Michael's palm. Michael exhaled softly, fidgeting to unbutton the pale boy's pants, moving to then pull the other's zipper down, watching as the boy's eager chub twitch uncomfortably in it's cum coated boxers. a lustful worry spread over Jeremy's features, the boy's lower lip quivering softly against his top teeth, eye's puffy from crying, exhaling shakily, glancing downward, seeing his overstimulated penis wearily spring back to life, only to shiver a moment later, Michaels callused hands grip the shaft of the anxious boy's member, lubed with it's own cum and pre-come, spilling down Jeremy's shaft. the boy let out a high moan, bucking his over sensitive member into Michaels grip, letting a low sob erupt from his quaking body. he allowed himself to shut his eyes, only to snap them back to life, feeling the cold swarm around his aching cock once more, seeing as Michael abandoned the boy's shaft, looking around the anxious boy's room. but what? Jeremy whined softly, feeling Michael move Jeremy from his lap, to the other bean bag, standing himself up, and striding over to Jeremy's desk, pulling the first drawer on the side out, rifling through the boy's belonging's, retrieving a rubber band, lube, and a textured condom. the lust ridden boy remember when Michael had bought him the textured condoms as a joke, a few weeks before his birthday, surprisingly never having a use for something like that. Michael hummed softly, shoving the contents he had previously held, into his hoodie's pocket, resuming his seat next to Jeremy, who quickly moved back onto Michaels lap, whining at the boy's erect chub of a cock pushing through the fabric of his boxers and pants. Michael breathed softly, pulling Jeremy close to his chest once more, shoving his free hand inside his sweater pocket, only to move it out, revealing the rubber band, stretched between his fingers, lowering his hand over Jeremy's leaking cock, carefully tightening it around the paler boy's cock and balls, a whine erupting from Jeremy. Michael watched as the boy below him fidgeted uncomfortably at the restraint, mewling softly whenever his cock hit the fabric of the Filipinos sweater. Michael mumbled something softly under his breath, pushing Jeremy back a bit, fidgeting softly with his own zipper, once pulled apart, pulling his aching cock from his boxer briefs. a sigh escaped through the Filipinos lips, letting his right hand entangle itself back in his hoodie pocket, retrieving the textured condom, and ripping the package between his fingers, pulling the rubber circle from it's tinfoil imprisonment. a pleasured groan came from Jeremy, watching as the Filipino rolled the condom on, following with the heavy amount of lubrication he applied to the plastic cock covering. Michael hummed, requesting the freckled boy to remove his pants, and lay against the bean bag. obeying the other, Jeremy laid back against the other bean bag, pants pulled off, boxer's entangled inside the blue jeans, lubed covered cock in a painful strain. a heavy breath left Jeremy's throat, feeling Michaels fingers prod at his entrance, his hole squeezing around Michaels finger. a few moment's lent between the two boy's, Jeremy was a moaning muttering mess, feeling the four fingers Michael had prodded into the squealing boy, brush over Jeremy's sensitive prostate. Jeremy sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the emptiness, squeezing around the emptiness, before another moan leaving his throat, feeling Michael's cock push into his stretched hole. that's when everything hit him. a loud sob erupted from Jeremy, his body shaking helplessly against Michael. tears blurred Jeremy's vision. he wasn't exactly sure of the sentences he was mumbling through his shaken body, but he did know, Michael had removed himself from the boy, holding Jeremy against his body, removing the make shift cock ring from the boys shaft, along with his own condom, holding the shivering nude boy close, rocking and singing softly to him. it took Jeremy almost an hour to calm down, snuggled against Michaels, shivering, a blanket pulled between the two, Michael's hands busy with rubbing small circles over the quaking boy's back. "Jer, hun, your okay, sweetie I'm here" Michael cooed, brushing his hand through the quivering boy's hair. Michael watched Jeremy's movements, pressure reliving from his legs, looking up at Jeremy, who had stood up, draping the blanket around his nude body, walking over to his bed, and curling in on himself. "i really wanted to try this with you" Jeremy began, voice cracking, tears welling "it's hard loving your best friend, with a voice screaming at you that what your doing is wrong, and sinful. Michael i love you, but it hurts" tears began to delicately frame the brunette's pale face. he furthered his body into his blanket cocoon, more tears dripping over the boy's fragile face. Michael gave a small discontent hum, moving over to the bed, wrapping his body around Jeremy's fragile body, his thumb drawing small circles around what he presumed what the boy's back. "we don't have to do anything right now if your not comfortable" Michael cooed, his circles gradually opening more, small purrs emitting from Jeremy. "Michael, i really want to do this with you" Jeremy murmured, hand untangling from the clothed cocoon, reaching to touch the others hand. seating himself up, he drew closer to the Filipino, letting the blanket slide down his thin frame, revealing his naked chest, bare. the slender boy's nipples stood out, still enticing the fact he was indeed still turned on. Michael gave a small nod, wetting his lips with his tongue, following with wetting his thumb and pointer fingers, pulling Jeremy close to his body, and softly tweaking the erect nipple between his fingers. mewls followed through the boys mouth, his lips being wet by his own saliva, his lips cherry red, softly scratching the lower puffy lip with his top row of teeth, letting soft moans squeeze through the tight space, soft panting mixing in between his moan's and whines. "t try again, please?" Jeremy asked, heaving to stay caught up with his breath, his cock twitching at the interest again. Michael hesitantly humming, digging the lube and rubber band he'd obtained earlier, snapping the band back into place around the paler boys member and balls, earning a long moan from the others vocal cords. Standing up again, he pulled a condom similar to the one he had before, from Jeremy's desk, ripping the tinfoil open, letting the circle slide into his hands, adjusting it over his length. he watched as the other boy pushed himself back from Michael, laying on his back, angling his hips to match up with Michael's length. already stretched from before, Michael carefully pushed in, Jeremy letting out small mewls and cries, adjusting himself to the boys girth, giving Michael a hazy nod of approval when the other fit in. slowly, Michael paced himself, small thrusts in and out of the boys aching hole, soon picking his pace up, slamming into the pale boy, who cried begging Michael to wreck him. how he wanted the Filipino to break him, and use him as his. heavily, Michael complied, arching his body over Jeremy's thrusting quicker, watching as the boy beneath him withered at the attention, his body shaking softly, his cock twitching painfully against his thigh, moans filling the space between them. "r right there" Jeremy cried, his body arching with every hit to his sensitive spot. he'd never felt something so good. something making his cock twitch so, grandly. high pitched whines and moans crawled out of Jeremy's throat, gaining an octave every time Michael's head beat against his nerves. it was only a matter of minutes before Michael came, Jeremy whining softly, as the other boy's cock softened inside him. another whine came when Michael removed his cock from Jeremy's hole, his cock still erect and throbbing from the lack of attention it had been receiving. after discarding the used condom, Michael grinned, pulling their make shift cock ring off of Jeremy's cock, the boy rutting up softly, crying with pleasure when Michael's hand gripped the needing boy's member, spilling almost instantaneously at the contact. his third orgasm, driving Jeremy's entire body to shake. his breathing was rough, exhausted from the time they just shared. Michael sighed, using one of the corners of Jeremy's blanket to clean up the boy's spunk, curling up close to the other, running his hands over the boy's body. "i love you, no matter what" Michael hummed, smiling when he heard Jeremy's soft purr in response, curling closer into Michaels touch.


End file.
